


May Zedong - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When May's semblance grants her a vision of her and teammates dying during The Fall of Beacon, she knows she has to find a way to save them. But the only way to avert the future is to get her friends sent back to Shade as punishment. And whoever actually caused that punishment would be arrested as a rogue huntress.But to live, and save her friends, she walks into a police station. And comes out in handcuffs.
Relationships: May Zedong/Original Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	May Zedong - Arrested!

May Zedong could see the future.

It was a powerful, if fickle, semblance to be sure, useful for a sniper. She knew exactly where her enemies were running before they did, lining up a potshot for when they caught up. But it wasn’t as useful as one would think. The young Vacuoan huntress-in-training only got flashes, images and feelings of what was to come, and no real explanation for the context.

So, when she got a flash of Brawnz and Roy’s corpses being ravaged by Grimm, Beacon Tower in the background while her own gut felt like it’d been split open, she’d panicked quite a bit.

After they’d lost to Team JNPR in the first round, she’d advocated for the team to return to Vacuo. The only way her visions could be changed was if they weren’t within a hundred miles of the location she saw. Her teammates weren’t exactly thrilled about leaving the Vytal Festival so soon, but they’d come to trust in her visions. Unfortunately, when they checked to see if they could return home, they found that the only ships to spare were for teams that were sent back as punishment. _Severe_ punishment.

Brawnz, being their team leader, decided that such trouble was too much to bet on only a single flash, opting to instead prepare themselves for whatever Grimm invasion might have been coming. They weren’t that easy to kill after all, he said.

But May knew her semblance. If nothing big changed, if one of them didn’t get in huge trouble, enough to be arrested and send the rest of the team home in disgrace, Nolan would be left the team’s only survivor.

Which was how the rose-haired sniper found herself in the middle of Vale’s main police precinct, unarmed, but with her signature black beanie pulled even lower.

The desk sergeant looked up at her, meeting her gaze with big friendly eyes. “Hello, ma’am. Wait, you’re May Zedong, right? I saw your match in the Vytal Festival. You put quite the fight.”

“Right, thanks,” May replied, a terrified pit sinking in her stomach. She knew the consequences of what she was about to do. The Rogue Huntress Laws didn’t show mercy to anyone. If she did this, her life was over.

But it was over anyway if she didn’t. At least this way, Brawnz and Roy would be safe.

“Yeah, too bad you got matched against Nikos. And that Valkryie girl, she was insane!” the sergeant chuckled. “So what can I help you with? You need directions—”

His words were cut off when May socked him over his chair with a single aura-power punch.

For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop, the dozen or so police officers in the room all gaping in shock as the sergeant slammed down to the floor, his nose crooked and bleeding.

The moment after though, was chaos.

Two cops rushed over to the sergeant’s fallen form, while most of the others drew their guns on May. The bravest, or stupidest, of them dashed towards her with gravity dust cuffs in hand. Fortunately for them, she’d already incriminated herself enough for her purposes. She had no need to add resisting arrest to the list of charges.

The uniformed officers grabbed the markswoman and bent her over the duty sergeant’s desk, smashing the huntress-in-training and her sweater covered breasts into the polished wood. The rose-haired woman winced as her arms were wrenched behind her back and locked in tight, freezing handcuffs.

“May Zedong, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer!” the lead policeman shouted, shoving her back further down into the desk while his partner slapped thick, heavy leg irons around her ankles. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vale Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Ergh,” May grunted. “Yes, officer. I do.”

“Crazy huntress bitch,” the policeman spat. “What the hell did the sarge ever do to you?”

May gritted her teeth, her bright blue eyes glancing at the desk sergeant, his men helping the groggy man into a sitting position. She didn’t like attacking an innocent police officer, but it was one of the few crimes she could commit without hurting anyone. Permanently, at least. His broken nose would heal in time. Hell, he might even buy her once she went up for auction and fuck her for revenge.

The policemen pinning the Vacuoan young woman began to search her. Their hands dropped down patted their up her legs, from her sneakers to her baggy pants to the waistband barely containing her shapely hips. Their fingers sifted through the many zipped up pockets of her sweater (all empty, she’d left everything of value with her teammates), unraveled her scarf from her neck, and finally plucked her beanie from her head, her dusty rose locks tumbling free.

Once they’d confirmed that she wasn’t hiding a weapon, the uniformed officers yanked May to her feet and dragged her off into the processing area. The huntress-in-training was swiftly fingerprinted for her new criminal record and shoved in front of a striped white wall. In a few moments, a plaque was shoved in front of her with white lettering reading _Inmate 47583 – Zedong, May_ and her mugshots were snapped off to be circulated when she went up for auction.

One of the policemen reached down and palmed the young woman bubbly ass. “This ain’t your back-alley desert, whore. You do the crime here, you do the time. And we’re going to enjoy all your time, you criminal slut.”

“Put the brakes on it,” the other officer ordered, tightening his grip on May’s bound wrists. “This bitch messed up the sarge. If anyone’s gonna make her pay for her crimes, it should be him.”

The first man swatted the huntress’s soft bum, her baggy pants doing little to hide the perky jiggling butt cheeks. “Can’t argue with that. He’s gonna take her _down_ town.”

The uniformed policemen escorted May down to the holding cells, shoving her inside and slamming the iron-barred door behind her before walking away.

The young Vacuo huntress gulped and took a seat on her meager cot, her chains jiggling over her wrists and ankles. She knew why she’d done this. She didn’t have any regrets if it meant saving her team.

But staring at her jail cell, faced with the physical reality of being thrown behind bars for the rest of her life, being branded a criminal, a rogue huntress… it was heavier than she thought it’d be.

But hey, it was better than dying.

* * *

The Fall of Beacon came and went, a Grimm Invasion more massive than any of the kingdoms had experienced in decades. It delayed May’s trial a few weeks while everything was sorted out, but she’d been safely incarcerated at Vale Huntress Correctional at when everything had gone to hell, just as her team had already been safely ferried back to Vacuo as punishment for her crime.

They were alive. They were all alive, Brawnz, Roy, and her. Sure, she was a convicted criminal and would probably never seem them again, but they were alive! Nolan wouldn’t be alone!

It was worth it… It was all worth it…

“Up and at ‘em, Convict 47583!” The warden yelled, smacking the bars of her cell with his billy club. “Come on, you Vacuo whore! Time to serve your sentence!”

May groaned and rose up from her cot. The former huntress-in-training had her exotic tanned skin stuffed inside a skintight orange prison jumpsuit, her arms restrained behind her back by a pair of handcuffs. A bright red ballgag was stuffed between her lips like a rosy apple in pig’s mouth at feast, though such garnish lacked the black straps threading through her pinkish hair. However, the most prominent feature of her new apparel was doubtlessly the dark leather slave collar fitted around the sniper’s petite throat, its gravity dust matrix sealing her aura forever.

It was such a sight that greeted the warden and his guest, the police sergeant she’d punched in the first place, his friendly face replaced by a vengeful scowl and a swath of bandages flattened over a now crooked nose.

May chuckled awkwardly through her ballgag. She might have overdone it a tad with that punch.

“Here she is, sergeant,” the warden proclaimed, sweeping out his hand like he was showing off a prized mare at the county fair. He tossed the keys to the policeman and strode away. “Have fun breaking her in! Me and the boys’ll get the cargo crate ready.”

“Thanks, warden,” the bandaged man replied, his glare never leaving May. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“It’s only been a few weeks. You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

“… shut up.”

The sergeant unlocked May’s prison cell and shuffled inside, shutting the door behind him. He stalked towards the convicted huntress, his intentions clear as his hands closed into fists at his sides.

Sure enough, he reached out and whirled the bound inmate around, smashing her face-first into the cold concrete of the cell wall. May winced as her bountiful breasts rubbed against the smooth latex of her prison uniform, squished against the firm stone.

The policeman tightened his grip on her handcuffed wrists and leaned into her ear, his hot breath tingling against the back of her neck.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like for a normal person to get hit by one of you aura types?” he growled. “You didn’t just break my nose, you criminal slut. You nearly caved in my skull! I had a concussion during The Fall! Have you ever had to survive an army of Grimm, everyone screaming around you, when you can barely think straight, let alone see?! I couldn’t help any… no, it doesn’t matter now.”

May gulped. She hadn’t… she hadn’t thought about that. She’d been so set on changing the future, on saving herself and her teammates, on weathering the consequences _for her_ , that she hadn’t spared a thought towards what effect her actions would have on others. Professor Rumpole always warned her that her semblance would come with a price. Just because the people in her vision didn’t die, didn’t mean that no one died.

Yet, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret her decision. Brawnz and Roy were alive because of her choice. _She was alive_ , if imprisoned and enslaved. She was sorry for what she’d put the sergeant through, but she had changed the future. She couldn’t change the past.

Though, if she could make the present more enjoyable…

The rose-haired sniper thrust out her bubbly ass, the latex covered tush bumping into the policeman’s pelvis. The sergeant glanced down and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, well,” he murmured. “Guess you want to be punished just as much as I want to punish you.”

His hand reached down and unzipped the latch in her uniform that covered her privates, exposing her privates to the brisk prison air. May shivered, her upbringing in Vacuo leaving her unused to the cool temperature, only to yelp when her jailer suddenly _smacked_ her pert bum. The sergeant rained a bombardment of spanks down on her read end, her derriere jiggling up and down within the confines of her orange jumpsuit.

After half a minute, the salvo finally went silent, allowing the arrested huntress to catch her breath… for a grand total of five seconds before her owner’s bulbous tip poked at her moist pussy lips.

“You hit me pretty hard, you criminal slut,” the sergeant whispered. “Let’s see if you can take it without your special powers.”

He yanked back on her handcuffed wrists and plunged his length into her cunt.

May’s eyes widened, nearly popping out of her sockets as an ecstatic moan escaped her ballgagged lips. She’d taken dick before, but she’d always had aura to balance her, to resist the intrusion inside her.

Not so this time. This time she was just a pack of shapely flesh and well-honed muscle, easy prey for the cock pilfering the very core of her insides. The sergeant’s rod raked its way over her folds, stirring up a surge of juices from her depths with each plunge. The huntress’s rose hair flopped across her head as she was slammed into the wall over and over again, a sea of pleasure battering her nerves with every thrust.

“You like that, you convicted whore?” the policeman snarled, his pelvis clapping against the restrained sniper’s butt cheeks. “You like getting punished, Vacuo slut?!”

“ _Yehs! Yehs!_ ” May squealed, drool dribbling down the side of her gag as sweat coated her tanned flesh.

The sergeant reached up and unlatched her ballgag from around her head, toss the spit-soaked rubber sphere onto her cot. “Care to repeat that?”

“Yes, master!” May shouted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head. “Fuck me! Fuck this guilty little slut! Punish this convict like the brave policeman you are! Impregnate this dirty whore! Knock me up!”

“Oh, you can count on that, minx.”

The police officer wrenched her handcuffed arms back like reins and hilted himself deep in her pussy. May gasped, an orgasm bursting through her, her juices pouring out of her cunt as her pussy walls clenched tight around her captor’s cock. The squeezing of her moist confines around his rigid rod was the final push it needed to unleash its payload and launch her to new plateaus of pleasure.

A tide of virile molten spunk blasted into her womb, hosing down her eggs until they dripped with pale semen. May let out one last throaty moan as another orgasm crashed over her nerves, her lower core slick with baby bearing seed.

The sergeant pulled himself out of the convict’s pussy, allowing her to sag forward against the wall, her muscles collapsing out from under her as she plopped down to the floor, panting. A sticky white creampie coalesced at her clit, a stream of warm cream trickling down her thigh and pooling between her prison uniform and her smooth tan flesh.

“Hey, sarge!” a new voice greeted. “Looks like you’ve broken the bitch in good.”

May’s gaze flickered up, catching sight of the two cops who’d arrested her smiling from just outside the cell.

“The first of many,” the sergeant chuckled. “Thanks again for selling her to me cheap, guys. I know that you could have just used first claim to keep her.”

“Eh, after what she did to you, we wouldn’t feel right if we didn’t help you get payback. Although, if it’s alright…”

The sergeant didn’t even let them finish before he tossed them the keys, the pair of uniformed officer sauntering inside with wide smirks.

May soon found herself hefted to her knees by the sergeant tugging back on her hair, shoving her face forward so that the lead officer dick rammed right into her mouth, her wet lips sucking hard around the meaty rod. The other policeman knelt down and unzipped the front of her orange skintight jumpsuit, her buoyant brown breasts bouncing free. Unsurprisingly, the copper reached out and wrapped her massive melons in his palms, his course fingers digging into her soft, squishy bust.

The handcuffed huntress mewled as sparks of pleasure tore through her, stoking juices up in pilfered quim. The euphoria only rose as the sergeant plowed his cock back into her drenched pussy, spit-roasting her with his subordinates as she was pounded doggystyle, more and more ecstasy flooding through her.

May was a convicted criminal, a rogue huntress no longer considered a person by the law. She would never see Vacuo again, spending the rest of her life as these policemen’s fucktoy.

But given that the alternative would have been her and her friends' deaths, and she doubted the afterlife had sex _this good_ …

It was worth it. It was _all_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from ArkosLover07. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Salem


End file.
